the party
by Rominaveronica4
Summary: te acabo de conocer y siento como si te hubiera conocido desde siempre,tu sonrisa me hace sentir tan bien y tu mirada me sumerge en un mar tan profundo, creo que me enamore...
1. Chapter 1

aw...me despierto y siento que todo me da vueltas...abro los ojos y me voy acostumbrando a la luz...

No reconozco el lugar...me pregunto por que diablos estoy aquí...con quien me acosté...

Me salgo de la cama percatándome que estoy vestida con una pijama azul con patitos...muy cómodo por cierto...bueno al menos no me acosté con nadie...obvio no estaría vestida

La habitación es amarilla y esta todo acomodada definitiva no es una de mis amigas las de ellas son un completo desastre...ropa por aquí y por allá...o la de Quinn que no esta desordenada pero esta llena de imágenes religiosas que estar ahí es un poco aterrador...en fin veo que al menos tiene un buen gusto en la música hay posters de grupos de música y entre ellas esta la de las !the veronicas.!...que puedo decir debe ser una de las porristas sin duda este grupo son de los mejores que pueden existir...

sigo recorriendo la habitación con la vista hasta llegar a un mueble con libros...es curioso pero solo hay cuentos y películas infantiles...duh que horror en definitiva no es que sea un completo grinch si no que ya pase esa etapa pero esta persono en definitiva no! y me pregunto como rayos llegue aquí...

trato de recordar y me duele la cabeza en definitiva tome demasiado...

duh...caminando hasta el escritorio hay unas fotos...en definitiva es porrista...me pregunto cual de ellas será...por que no es ninguna de mi escuadrón...debe ser de las nuevas...uh hay otra de una rubia con unos ojos azules tan profundo y con una sonrisa muy contagiable con sin darme cuanta, ya tenia dibujado una sonrisa en mi rostro...

de momento me espanto y suelto el porta retratos al escuchar mi celular sonar ...por suerte no se rompió...y me dirijo hacia donde esta el sonido de mi celular...abro mi bolsa y reviso la llamada es de Quinn...

hey...Quinn!

Q::donde estas?

no lo se, agh no me grites!

Q:::como que no sabes, estas tomada?, con quien estas?

S:::no, ya no...cruda...no se con quien estoy...

Q:::dios ,S...y si es un golpeador o un asesino...

S::-mirando la pijama-en definitiva no es nada de eso...es porrista debe ser de las nuevas...

Q:::por que estarías con una de las nuevas si no es de nuestro escuadrón...y si te rapto para entrar con nosotras y participar en las nacionales...

S:::dios Q no seas tonta obvio no, y deberías dejar de ver tantas películas de ciencia fricción te están acabando tus neuronas...oh espera se esta abriendo la puerta...

Q:::quien es!

::::hey! Buenos días!

Buenos días! -es la de la foto-dios su sonrisa es muy linda y tiene unos ojos azules, tan profundos como el mar

Q:::quien es, López?

Te hablo luego Q! Y corto la llamada...

::::te traje un analgésico para tu dolor de cabeza...te duele verdad...-extendiendo un baso de agua con unas pastillas

Tomo las pastillas sin decir nada...

: Vamos a desayunar mi mama hizo unos hot cakes y frutas...están muy ricos...ahah me llamo Brittany-sonrisa destellante marca Brittany!

Hola...santana...este como llegue aquí?-

Oh cierto! Desayunamos y luego te cuento vale!

duh...bueno le respondo...miro la pijama y antes de decir algo

:::no te preocupes cuando terminemos de desayunar te cambias ok...

Bajamos a desayunar...nos recibe una mujer casi igual que Brittany solo que con mas edad...me da los buenos días...me siento y me da un plato para que me sirviera...solo me sirvo un poco de fruta...a un me duele la cabeza ..pero no quería ser descortés...por la amabilidad de la mujer...realmente ellas me hacen sentir bien...como un aire de familia...no es que estuviera huérfana...nada que ver pero mis padres se la viven en su despacho y no los veo solo en las noches y usualmente me quedo platicando con mi nana cuando me da de cenar...

Salgo de mis pensamientos cuando siento un codazo en mí costado...uh

Mi mama te pregunta si quieres hablar a tus padres para que sepan que estas conmigo? Me pregunta Brittany

No esta bien ellos ya saben que me quedo con una amiga cuando no llego a la casa...gracias...

El desayuno paso rápido realmente son muy agradables y pocas veces me rio como lo hice hoy...

Después subimos a la habitación de Brittany

Y me ciento en su cama..

Y bueno como llegue hasta aquí? Le pregunto

No te acuerdas de nada, de nada? Me dice

um no la verdad...

Bueno...lo voy a resumir ok...

Ok-le respondo-

Bueno...ya habías bebido un poco...bueno realmente mucho...y estabas bailando sola al inicio luego se te acerco Dave un chico del futbol y empezó a bailar contigo ,pero creo que se quiso pasar de listo y lo empujaste pero el no se alejo y después lo volvió a intentar y le diste tiraste la cerveza que tenias y se enojo y trato de besarte...creo que eso fue tonto de su parte...si me hubieran tirado algo me retiraba y ya...no crees?-al final me pregunto

Obvio y que mas...-realmente no me acordaba todo estaba muy borroso- ... Y luego?

Bueno después que intento besarte le diste una patada ahí donde les duele a los hombres, ahí ya sabes donde...?

Si ya te entendí jajaja-

Bueno después que le pegaste le seguiste pegando y pegando hasta Mike los separo pero como tu no te calmabas te tuve que agarrar y sacarte de la fiesta hasta el porche...para que tomaras un poco de aire y te calmaras...seguro tuviste un día muy malo..Tenias una mirada muy triste-me decía Brittany con una mirada llena de...algo que me hacia querer abrazarla...pero no lo hice en ese momento me acorde el por que tome como lo hice

Flash back:::

Ya tenia rato platicando con Quinn pero no veía a puck...el era mi novio pero el muy idiota había ido por unas bebidas pero ya se había tardado...le dije a Quinn que lo iría a buscar

Camine por las pasillos entre la gente revise la cocina, los baños...los cuartos de abajo y después subí a la planta alta y cheque las habitaciones..Que horror en cada habitación había una pareja revolcándose...ya cuando me decidía a regresarme con Quinn...escuche una voz muy familiar...sentí como se me revolvió el estomago...

Continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Camine por las pasillos entre la gente revise la cosina, los baños...los cuartos de abajo y después subí a la planta alta y cheque las habitaciones..Que horror en cada habitación había una pareja revolcándose...ya cuando me decidía a regresarme con Quinn...escuche una voz muy familiar...sentí como se me revolvió el estomago...

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.:

Abro lentamente la puerta y escucho claramente las risas de una chica y puedo ver el estúpido mohicano de puck enterrándose entre el cuello de aquella chica...

Quedo en estado de shock

Y salgo corriendo

Me precipito entre la gente y no encuentro a Quinn

Llego a la cocina y me ofrecen una bebida sin pensarlo 2 veces lo tomo y después otro y otro...

Salgo hacia la sala y están bailando

y empiezo a bailar sola en la pista...eso me hace sentirme mejor...despeja mi mente y el idiota de Dave se aparece para conectar conmigo estoy ebria pero no idiota le digo y le aviento la bebida en la cara y parece no entender y regresa y le doy una patada y cae retorciéndose en la pista...pierdo el control y le empiezo a dar patadas sin detenerme...las lagrimas solo salen sin detenerse...alguien me toma por mi cintura y después me encuentro en el porche con una chica que no conozco pero me da tranquilidad y la abrazo y lloro en su hombro...

Fin flash bacK::::::::::::::::::::::

Después lloraste y lloraste hasta quedar dormida en mí..no supe que hacer nada mas que venir a mi casa...y Mike nos trajo...así fue todo-me termino de decir Brittany

Me sentí avergonzada por mi actitud en la fiesta, usualmente no bebo hasta perderme pero en verdad me habían destrozado el corazón...dejo escapar un suspiro

Siento como Brittany se sienta a mi lado y me abraza y me da un beso en la cabeza y me dice todo va estar bien...moviendo su mano en mi espalda suavemente,,,

Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona ya le había alejado de mí y gritado pero ella me transmite tranquilidad...

Eres una de las porristas nuevas?-le pregunto

Si, estoy a cargo de Kelly Lorens...me acabo de mudar hace una semana por que mi padre era de aquí y dijo que aquí era muy agradable y tranquilo para crecer...Brittany dijo un tanto emociona-

No sabes que tan equivocado esta tu padre quisiera decirte pero no quería borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro...así es, es algo divertido! Tratando de sonarlo menos falsa que puedo...

Así que fue tu primera fiesta...le pregunto

Si, fue divertida...y conocí a muchas personas muy agradables...

Como es que fuiste...es que mayormente solo van las chicas ya establecidas...

Me invito Mike...es muy lindo sabes...me agrada..XD

Si es lindo..., no es como el idiota de puck...

Puck era tu novio? me pregunto

Es, pero lo será...

Sabes no quiero hablar de esa fiesta, me tengo que ir por mi auto, tienes algo que hacer ahorita?

Nop

Quisieras acompañarme a recoger mi auto lo deje en la fiesta...y luego te invitare un helado

Yay! Solo le pido permiso a mi mama...-no espero ni un segundo y salió corriendo de la habitación..Fue muy lindo verla, era como una niñita...muy tierna...

Después de arreglarnos nos despedimos de la mama de Brittany y pedí un taxi para ir por mi auto...

Al llegar no quería ver a nadie solo tome mis llaves y le indique a Brittany subir a mi auto...no quería ver a nadie...

Muy bien ahora nos vamos por unos helados-le digo

Yay!...quiero de fresa con chispitas de chocolates...

De lo que quieras!-me gusta verla sonreír-

Pasamos el rato en la plaza comiendo helado y también vimos una película...ja no lo creerían pero Toy Story es muy divertida..Sabia que ese oso rosa era malo desde la primera vez que lo vi bueno xxxx..No se que tiene esta chica pero me e divertido como nunca...también fuimos a ver a los animalitos y fue muy divertido aun que en el lugar vendían perritos de peluche para recaudar fondos para una asociación (PETA) salimos con 3 peluchitos ya que se la hacia triste separar a los hermanitos ok tonto pero hubieran visto sus ojitos aw realmente me mataban...así que después de todo la tarjeta de mi Daddy resulto ser muy útil..(Amex la llave a la felicidad)...el tiempo paso volando son las 12 creo que su mama nos va a matar...

Pero ella me dice que su mama no esta le toca guardia en el hospital...es la doctora y no regresa hasta mañana en la tarde...me jala del brazo y me lleva hasta su habitación, esperaba que me mostrara algo pero veo como agarra una frazada, 2 y sale por su ventana, hacia el techo y la sigo...

Nos sentamos en su techo...

Mira aquí vengo cuando estoy triste o necesito pensar-me dice mirando hacia el cielo...

Wow...realmente no había podido apreciar lo hermosa que son las estrellas-ella agarra mi mano y entrelaza sus dedos entre los míos-no digo nada solo dejo descansar mi cabeza en su hombro se siente agradable, nos quedamos en silencio un tiempo...

Hasta que rompí el silencio

Sabes, encontré al idiota de mi novio revolcándose con una tipa en la fiesta por eso estaba enojada y triste...(mis lagrimas intentan salir pero no quiero llorar de nuevo)

...

Pero sabes ya no me importa...(si lo se mis lagrimas empiezan a correr por mis mejillas claramente aun me duele...su traición)

Ella me mira y no puedo verla asi, bajo la mirada y siento como sus dedos alzan mi rostro y me besa en los labios...

Fue suave jamás había besado a una chica y era realmente suave y tierno...en cualquier otra circunstancia la abría tirado del techo por atreverse a besarme pero realmente nunca había sentido mi corazón revolotear por nadie, ni por puck...ella tenia algo que me hacia sentir algo cálido en mi corazón...

Eres muy hermosa mas cuando sonríes...y mereces alguien que te valore y te ame...-me decía sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos..Y su pulgas recogía mis lagrimas...su mirada eran tan hermosa...sus ojos se veían mas azules y mas profundos con el reflejo de la luna...tan hermosa...no llores me decía-y besaba mis mejillas sobre las lagrimas...es lo mas tierno que han hecho por mi...puck es tan áspero siempre intentando acostarse conmigo...pero gracias a dios no lo hice...estoy esperando a la persona indicada a la cual entregarme por amor...ya se un cliché pero bueno...

Me mira a los ojos y no espero mas tiempo y acorto la distancia que hay entre las dos y la beso,...sus labios son tan suaves y delicados..Muy diferente a los de puck...deslizo mi lengua por la entrada de su boca y me deja pasar...nuestras lenguas juegan entre si...nos separamos por falta de aire...Dios que me esta pasando...le toma la mano y la meto en la habitación...le empiezo a besar y le dejo caer en su cama su mirada es un tanto de confuso y nos empezamos a besar...nuestras ropas pesan en nuestros cuerpos y minutos después se encuentran en el suelo y nosotras en la cama...

sus labios se deslizan por mi cuello y sus manos en mis costados...dejo escapar un gemido al sentir el tacto de sus mano en mi pecho...y su lengua recorrer mi cuello...dios una electricidad recorre mi cuerpo...un calor se envuelve en nosotras y tengo la necesidad de besar todo su cuerpo y me deslizo hacia arriba y tomo el control...una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro como su mirada se centra en mi cuerpo...y un rubor se pinta en mis mejillas y la beso nadie me había hecho sentir ella...mis manos se deslizan por todo su cuerpo...suelta pequeños gemidos...mi lengua se desliza en su cuello y hago pequeños mordiscos y chupetones sin lastimarla...me sorprende cuando me levanta y me quedo a caballo en su regazo sus labios se apoderan de mis pezones dejo escapar gemidos mas fuertes cuando siento como su lengua juega con ellas...después besa mi cuello...mis labios...mi cuerpo siente descargas y demasiado calor entre mis piernas sus manos se deslizan en mi espalda y luego una de ellas se desliza entre mis piernas...dios cuando 2 dedos rozan con mi intimidad suelto un gemido mas fuerte y me abrazo a su cuello...le digo que aun no lo e hecho...sus dedos empiezan a jugar con mi clítoris con pequeños círculos...siento las corrientes de electricidad mas intensas...me recuesta en la cama para estar sobre mi y empieza a bezar todo mi cuerpo...su pierna roza con mi intimidad y siento mi cuerpo arder...ella mantiene su mirada en mi rostro lo puedo sentir...como ella va y viene sobre mi con su pierna en mi intimidad...no aguanto mas...hazlo le digo...ella me dice que si estoy segura a lo que yo solo ha ciento con la cabeza...se que es poco tiempo pero siento que eres la indicada para mi...me digo a mi misma...siento como sus dedos empiezan a jugar con mi clítoris después de unos minutos mas mi cuerpo pide sentirla dentro de mi y le repito -hazlo...por favor-un dedo se sitúa en la entrada de mi intimidad y empuja poco a poco dentro de mi siento un poco de dolor y algo correr en mi...cada vez que ella empuja mas...me abrazo a ella y entierro mis uñas en su espalda...gime un poco...sus dedo va saliendo poco a poco y vuelve a entrar ...mi cuerpo se va acostumbrando...después de unos segundos mas desliza otro dedo en mi interior y gimo de dolor y placer al mismo tiempo...entra y sale...el dolor se disipa y siento como mi se llena de placer...empieza mas rápido y mas adentro de mi...digo su nombre una y otra vez...siento mi cuerpo explotar y una corriente de espasmos se apoderan de mi cuerpo...y ella besa mi rostro mientras sale de mi y me recupero...y me dice que soy la mas hermosa y nos dormimos poco a poco...

-te acabo de conocer y siento como si te hubiera conocido desde siempre

Tu sonrisa me hace sentir tan bien

Y tu mirada me sumerge en un mar tan profundo

Creo que me enamore...-

Fin:::.


End file.
